Talk:White Coney
Testimonials 75BLM/rdm and 72THF/nin. BLM friend did the sleep nuke grav bind etc while I threw on all my Racc+ gear on THF and spammed sleep bolts. Not the least bit of problems. BLM ran out of MP, I would accomplice and sleep or just sleep with bolts. Very easy, fun fight. 1/1 ^^ --FuryslayerSmack 20:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Another Blm/Rdm solo. Very simple, just about fool proof with sleep/nuke. No need to bind or gravity. Running around just gets you in trouble with raptors anyway. I have NO good enfeebling gear, nq dark staff, only HQ atm is Jupiter's - I only use blm for just such occasions so I never put much thought into it, even sacrificed some int for more mp (hedgehog, loquacious, staff strap). All I do is cast thunder IV or Burst II, sleep, put blink or stoneskin back up, rinse, repeat. If I can do it with minimal effort while having a conversation at the same time, a well geared Blm should destroy it, and certainly anyone who can hit a sleep, a nuke, and a stoneskin/blink macro can coast their way through it. On the other hand, still no drop 0/3. Solo-able by blu/nin, relatively easy fight if open with Distortion SC. Can easily take 20~30% off, may want to wait till around 45% to use SC, but getting paralyzed by TP move Snow Cloud can make this tactic a bad idea. Fairly weak to Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, and Disseverment . All did easily 600~1100 dmg with good gear (~120str 115dex totals) with little to no worry of accuracy issues. Headbutt spam once below 30% (stun lock achievable with Fast cast trait, Homam legs, and total of 18~20% haste). ≈Kerayu≈ 17:57, 31 January 2010 *Quick fyi, White Coney can never paralyze anyone, mainly due to the fact that all it can use is Wild Carrot. RedDragon08 18:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Duoed This With 75SAM/37DNC and 75SMN/37WHM with some diffuculty. SMN buffed us and SAM popped NM. Went 1/2 on this........( Alyssandra (Midgardsormr) 12-21-09) Two Beastmasters, levels 72 and 75, with Nival Raptor pets under Familiar and a level 65 ranger simply couldn't do enough damage when the NM began spamming Wild Carrot at 20% remaining HP. Soloable by a 75 BLM/RDM Sleep/Nuke with Thunder, gravity and bind ..... repeat til death. :or RDM/BLM. Resting and converting during the fight. Chainspell not needed. Fought this guy a few times tonight with my wife. 75 BLM/RDM and I was 75 THF/NIN. Soloable by BLM/RDM without much difficulty if they know what they're doing. The BLM might want to bring some refresh drinks. Only had few resists that made the process longer. After the first solo try, I pretty much just opened with a WS and used Sleep Bolts after her nukes, before she casted Sleep 2, to prevent a Wild Carrot in between. After we got the drop, we popped it again so I could try to melee instead of doing the sleep/nukes.. It only took a little longer and we did it without much trouble. I was able to hit a few of the Wild Carrot moves with my Sleep Bolts and she was able to Stun some. It could hardly hit me with my normal melee gear on and I was able to use Utsu:Ni back to back most of the time. I'd guess with a tank, a real melee (as opposed to my lolthf), and a mage it would be killed fairly easily.. or just two 75s like the guide says. --Jurai 07:58, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Soloable by Thf/Nin, using subtle blow and sleep/sneak-attack at lower %'s in order to prevent wild carrot spam. Was an easy fight for a 75PLD/WAR, 75BLU/DNC, and a 73THF/NIN. BLU just headbut healing carrot, pretty short fight. Went 2/7 :) --Tazok 06:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Soloable by Sam/nin using heavy dd/ light evasion set (only +17 evasion). Using ws spam at 100% to get him down slowly at lower %'s. Soloable by: Drg/Blu at level 75, using tavnazian tacos and yagudo drinks. Must use head butts effectively to stun "wild carrot". Helps to use 2hr and angons, but not needed. A note on soloing as BLM, bind, sleep, gravity all stuck 100% on a worse than average geared BLM. No problems doing sleep/nuke even without practice on BLM. --Subligar 04:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Soloable by RNG/NIN spamming sleep bolts, using Slugshot with sleep bolts to keep it asleep. Will take around 150 bolts depending on Ranged Attack gear... fought this guy in a party of 3 mnk/dnc smn/whm rdm/nin, just for faster kills, but i think i safe to say that could be soloed by all the 3 jobs above alone without great difficulty. just would take longer. (went 3/6 btw) --Mira el dito 21:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Trio'd with 75WAR/33DNC, 75DRG/37BLU, and 74THF/37NIN. Warrior and Thief bounced hate, and Dragoon was stunner (Leg Sweep and Head Butt). Fight lasted about 3 minutes with Dancing Edge -> Raging Rush -> Reverberation skillchain. 0/3 on Selene's Bow. --Trnchtwnrk 22:52, December 20, 2009 (EST) Soloed as RDM/WHM fight was so easy. No problem at all. Never once got hit with the nuke/sleep method - Kizite Duo'd with ease with NIN75/WAR and a DNC74/NIN. Started with a 300% Blade: Kamu for a longer duration, then just used Blade: Jin. DNC used Haste Samba. From 25% HP left on the coney on, we did Dancing Edge > Blade: Jin for Detonation. Quick and easy. Duoable by a skilled 74 sam/12nin and 74 blm/rdm, just make sure to keep it slept in between sekkenoki's and to Magic Burst it and it goes down fairly painlessly, well except the one resist out of the 7 or 8 sleeps that we did.... The blm did die when this happened. Soloed as SCH75/RDM with reasonable INT gear. Sublimated to full before fight, stoneskin, blink, phalanx. Used Thunder IV (with NQ staff, and grip.) Used Parsimony to save MP. Nuke / Bind / Nuke / Sleep. At 30%ish, I'd switch to Nuke / Sleep / Nuke, taking my time to keep a charge free for Parsimony. Took about 4-6 minutes a fight, depending on if it got off a wild carrot or two. Went 1/11. Bow dropped at 98% moon. Ruu 09:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) "Resistant to Paralyze"? Landed 100% Paralyze II with RDM/WHM (290 Enfeebling Skill) using Aquilo's Staff. It just didn't last very long but I didn't have problems with resist. --Mixxey 23:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) It's an ice based rabbit, paralyze is an ice based spell. "Resistant" does not mean "immune". You were also a 75RDM casting enfeebling magic on a 70-72 rabbit (EP to you) -- unless it's immune, you won't get resisted all too much. --Bekisa 00:06, 31 August 2008 (UTC) wild carrot just a note on wild carrot beeing TP move, once when I popped I immediatly chi-blasted (w/ penance) it to lower tp gain, but after a few hit and before pennance wore off, it used wild carrot, so: * it pops with tp * it uses wild carrot also start at less than 300% * wild carrot is not tp move * it has some kind of meditate -.- --Mira el dito 21:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC)